


Fanvid: Eyes Open (Birth By Sleep)

by KitsuWayfinder



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Birth by Sleep - Freeform, Embedded Video, Eyes Open, Fanvids, Gen, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Wayfinder Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuWayfinder/pseuds/KitsuWayfinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birth By Sleep fanvid about the Wayfinder Trio set to "Eyes Open" by Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Eyes Open (Birth By Sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> Made on May 7, 2015
> 
> Oh my god, I can’t believe it’s been three years since I’ve successfully completed a video. Not to mention I can’t believe how long it took for me to finally decide to start making Kingdom Hearts videos. 
> 
> This isn’t anything to big, it’s just a lovely tribute to my favorite Kingdom Hearts friendship of all time. 
> 
> The song is by Taylor Swift.   
> Obviously, no copyright infringement intended. 
> 
> I suppose this means I'm officially out of retirement! At least for those of you that have seen my videos on my TotallyxxGroffed account


End file.
